


Shattered Retrospection

by Kageyamari



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamari/pseuds/Kageyamari
Summary: Steve wakes up from the ice and doesn't remember those most important to him. How will his life adjust when he is confronted with the 21st century? What happens when Steve starts to remember snippets from his past?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for awhile! I have a flexible idea of where the story will be going, depending on my feedback and just where my midnight ideas take me. I've been in this fandom forever and I've finally decided to make my contribution. No relationship is set in stone and I've tried to keep my tags to a minimum to avoid spoilers for the future. Please enjoy!

_ Falling.  _

 

_ Cold. _

 

_ Ice.  _

 

_ Shouting. _

 

_ Bright Lights.  _

 

_ Sheets. _

 

The alarm clock like monitor beeps brought Steve into consciousness. Even though there was no ice around him, Steve still felt frozen. Like waking up from a deep sleep, first moving his fingertips. Before opening his eyes the man knew that something was wrong. 

_ Where am I?  _

Opening his eyes, an off-white ceiling greeted Steve. Looking around the room, he observed what he hopes to believe is medical equipment, a few chairs, and a window. Sitting up, Steve doesn’t ache like he believes he should. Sliding off the bed Steve tried to move towards the window, but was stopped by a tug at his arm. Attached was some sort of needle connected to a pipe leading to bag with some sort of liquid in it. With a wince, Steve slides it out. He’s barefoot and only wearing a hospital gown, so he grabs a blanket to wrap around himself before going to the window. He was only given a minute of the small view of trees and a concrete building when a door opens behind him. 

At the sound Steve whips around to see who has come to greet him, and more importantly to figure out if they are friend or foe. 

“Pleasant awakening? Or did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed” said a woman with a hint of a smile. She held out her hand. “Natasha Romanov, I’m your friend Steve. Would you like to take a seat?” Gesturing to a small coffee table and chairs, she sets a closed file down and sits. Steve hesitates for a moment, but eventually sits across from Natasha. He stays quiet, studying her face. “How about we start with a simple one, how long ago did you wake up Steve?”

“How do you know my name?” He responds, nervousness slipping into his tone. 

“Because you are in our care, but if you need to know exactly I can show you. But first I need to ask you a few questions.”

“What if I say no?” Steve crosses his arms, suspicious of the woman and the individuals ‘in charge of his care’. “In fact, shouldn’t I be asking the questions?” Natasha rests her hand on his wrist and speaks softly.

“Steve, you are in a very vulnerable position right now. How do you suppose you landed yourself here in the first place? I just ask of you please, follow the process. We are not the enemy here.” 

“Ok, go ahead.” Steve complies. Natasha smiles and pulls a sheet of paper from her file and sets it on the desk to read from. 

“Name and occupation?” Natasha asks. 

_ She already knows my name...  _ “Steven Grant Rogers, United States 26th Infantry.” Steve tells her. Natasha jots something down on the paper then asks the next question.

“Birth date?”

“July 4th, 1918.” 

“Military rank?”

“Captain.”

“Who are your biological parents?” 

Steves fingers fidget and he brow furrows as he tries to remember.  _ Why am I having a hard time… of course I know who my parents are. _ Natasha notices his nervous behavior and intervenes. 

“You just woke up Captain, your mind may just be a bit foggy at the moment. Let’s continue with the rest of the questions. If you have a hard time we can just skip it and move to the next one.” 

“Uh.. ok.” His confusion didn’t go away but Steve decided to let Natasha continue. 

“Do these names mean anything to you?” She pulls out a slip of paper and sets it in front of him. 

 

_ Howard Stark _

 

_ Margaret “Peggy” Carter  _

 

_ James “Bucky” Barnes _

 

“No doesn’t ring a bell, are involved in how I ended up here?” Steve inquires. Natasha keeps a poker face even though she is a bit shocked.

“It… depends on how you look at the situation. I think I have the data I need, thank you Steve.” She packs up her papers into her file and heads out, stopping at the doorway. “I’ll be sending a representative in soon, let's get you out of this hospital shall we?” Leaving the door cracked, Steve didn’t feel imprisoned, but he never did like hospitals. Steve looked out of the window until he heard the door swing open. A man walked in, he was dressed in jeans, a button up shirt and sunglasses. Removing the glasses from his caramel eyes, the man walked across the room with suave, shaking Steve's hand. 

“The name’s Tony Stark, I’m here to escort you to where you’ll be living Steve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I will upload the next chapter soon, feedback is encouraged!


End file.
